Petite dejeuner
by Ministrawberry
Summary: Belle Henricks had no issue with joining the 101st Airbourne and fighting for her country overseas. What she did have a problem with was being a woman in a man's world and stereotypes.
1. Petite Cœur

_**Petite dejeuner**_

**Rated: **T - for violence and language. Rating may be changed to M at a later date.

**Summary: **Belle Henricks had no issue with joining the 101st Airbourne and fighting for her country overseas. What she did have a problem with was being a woman in a man's world and stereotypes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Band of Brothers' mini series or books. I own the ideas behind this story and the original character of Belle Henricks.**

* * *

><p>It was too hot for anyone to think let alone run Currahee yet there they were on the hottest day of 1942 running Currahee. 99°F and humid as all hell as usual for a Georgian summer. The thing about heat and Currahee was this. Once up Currahee was enough to be sticky. Twice your shirt started to turn see-through and you began to stink to high heaven. Thrice up Currahee and you could forget about breathing, living and existing all together. Here was were Easy Company was currently residing. The company was slowly finishing the last leg of the third trip up Currahee. The army issue PT gear Belle wore was obviously not designed to accommodate a woman's body shape. She had readjusted her shorts a total of 27 times so far and she was ready to throw in the towel. Her shorts had ridden up once more and his time Belle didn't bother readjusting them. She also didn't worry that her shirt had become see through save for the section of writing across the top of her breasts. Belle still wondered how she managed to fit into the top which was a whole size too small for her. Even after requesting a bigger size and swapping with Luz she still hadn't found a size which fit her properly. Nor did she worry that some of her hair had come loose from the tight pigtails it had previously resided in.<p>

Once Belle completed the 'running' of Currahee for the third time she flopped down onto the cool dirt underneath one of the trees along the path. She lifted her head to check were the guys were and noticed that she had time to stretch before they arrived. The long legged young lady stood and swopped down to stretch out her back and her exhausted hamstrings. She let gravity take care of her and was amazed at how sore her legs were. Belle couldn't help but notice Dick Winters with his fiery hair had retired from Currahee early today instead of staying at the top to encourage the Easy boys. What she noticed most about the lieutenant was the wide grin he wore.

"Hey Lieutenant Winters!" Belle straightened up slightly and rolled her shoulders before bending over again to stretch some more. "If I didn't know any better I might say you actually liked running Currahee."

Dick chuckled momentarily at the airy tone she used. Belle Henricks was one person he could always count on to make conversation. "Private Henricks. I do believe that there is no one who hates Currahee more than I do. Just don't tell the boys that." Dick winked at Belle as she giggled softly into the hair hanging over her face. Truth be told she also blushed just slightly when Dick winked at her. Thankfully her cheeks were already too flushed from Currahee for him to notice. Belle continued to stretch out her legs with a ballerina type pose and a standing straddle. Belle had to admit Winters certainly wasn't the ugliest man she had ever seen. He was up there on her list of attractive men. The long list of attractive men she knew was half filled with men from the 101st airborne.

"Henricks! Private Henricks!" Belle straightened up quickly and turned to salute her commanding officer. Sobel was one of the few men at Tocca who seemed to have a major problem with Belle being in the 101st. Sure there were some guys who had problems with it, but Sobel took the number one spot for being a bastard about his opinion on the place of women. Belle hated being around Sobel with his humongous nose and wandering eyes. Even after almost a month she still could not believe that he would look at her like a leg of lamb in front of the other men. It made her feel like a piece of meat and also made her quite self-conscious. "I do hope you enjoy latrine duty seeing as you've just earned two months of it. You will report to my office at 1800 to receive your letter of reprimand for your uniform citation."

"Yes sir!" Belle couldn't help but think that Sobel was an absolute bastard. An unforgiving, inscrutable bastard. Sobel nodded as Belle responded to his words. He turned to the rest of the company.

"Also, thanks to Private Henricks Easy Company will march 12miles in full gear on Friday at 2100." Sobel nodded once more like a less fun version of a bobble head and strode away towards his office once more with a smirk on his face. Once he was out of ear shot Belle let out a torrent of Dutch, French and German swear words she had learnt from her various relatives throughout the years. She could hear Leibgott translating the German to the rest of Easy Company and couldn't help but feel better as they laughed at the names she was calling Sobel. Belle finally calmed down after her tirade on Sobel.

Belle let out a sigh before linking arms with the humungous figure of Bull and pulling him back towards camp. "Come on boys! If you get there before me you might even get to see me in the shower!" Belle let out the incentive for the men to get back to camp in a sweet sing song voice. The new piece of information had the men of Easy Company back on their feet and ready to sprint back to Camp Tocca. There was no hiding the fact that every single one of the Easy men were sweet on Belle to varying degrees. Nor was it a hidden fact that they would all pay top dollar to see her naked and wet. Belle was the only skirt in Tocca apart from the nurses. The nurses however were under close watch by their matron. Belle did not have a matron and was not yet spoken for either. IN other words, she was one hot piece of as that had yet to be claimed. Of course the boys had placed bets on who would be the first to bed their Miss Belle. At that moment in time, on the hottest afternoon of 1942 at the base of Currahee Mountain, Guarnere was the number one choice.

Little did the boys know that Belle had already chosen a somebody for herself. They would just have to wait almost the entire war to find out who captured Belle's petite heart.


	2. Petite Paroles

_**Petite dejeuner**_

Chapter 2

**Rated: **T - for violence and language. Rating may be changed to M at a later date.

**Summary: **Belle Henricks had no issue with joining the 101st Airbourne and fighting for her country overseas. What she did have a problem with was being a woman in a man's world and stereotypes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Band of Brothers' mini series or books. I own the ideas behind this story and the original character of Belle Henricks.**

* * *

><p>Belle stood in her clean uniform waiting for Sobel's obnoxious voice to call her into his broom closet of an office. She had been there for 25mins already and was just about fed up with Sobel's antics.<p>

"Henricks, in now!" Belle sighed and straightened the already straight jacket for the fifteenth time. She hated the hurry up and wait attitude the army had. Belle ran a hand over her hair and opened the door to Sobel's office. Sobel, the devil himself, was sitting behind his impeccably organized desk signing a piece of paper.

"Sir!" The young woman saluted Sobel. Herbert Sobel was a man who appreciated the finer things in life when he could. Those finer things included watching Private Henricks salute him. The motion pushed her chest forward as she stood as straight as possible waiting for his command to stand at ease. Herbert especially liked to see her salute when she was in the tiny top of her PT gear. Herbert had to resist from taking her there and then in front of the men. It was quite obvious to him that she was enamoured by his good looks and charming nature. Sobel stared at Belle for a few moments before letting her stand at ease.

"At ease Henricks." Sobel held out the uniform citation to her and watched as she read it. The only thing on the piece of paper was a time and a date. There was no information about her reprimand.

"Sir?" Belle's voice was hesitant as she questioned the blank sheet of paper Sobel had given her. Sobel in response chuckled slowly. He stood and walked to the other side of the desk to stand in front of Belle.

"Well Private Henricks. Belle …"

* * *

><p>Bull knew there was something wrong with Belle the minute he saw her. She was walking a bit funny and had this disgusted look on her face. Her hands were shaking as she tried to light her Lucky Strike. The heavy silver lighter she had didn't seem to be working very well for her. Belle still kept on valiantly trying to light the damn cigarette with her shaking hands. Bull had seen enough by the 37th flick of the spark wheel. The gentle giant slowly strode towards Belle and lit the troublesome cigarette for her. Being closer to the tiny woman gave him a more in-depth look at her current mindset. Being close to her, Bull could see the tell-tale puffiness around her eyes. The most concerning thing for him was the red rash starting to form on her cheek.<p>

"You alright pumpkin?" Belle had to look down and clench the cigarette between her lips hard to keep from crying at the sound of Bull's soft Arkansas drawl. The tiny response Bull received was caught in the light breeze and ferried away before he could understand what he had heard. "I'm alright Bull." From the nod of her head and weak smile on her pale lips Bull assumed she went she was fine and didn't want to start a discussion. Bull just nodded, handed Belle her heavy lighter and watched her go on her way. Belle paused a few steps away from Bull and almost turned around before deciding against. She began to slowly trudge back to the shared room. As she did so her cheeks began to become wet with the saltiness of her tears once more. She didn't bother to wipe them away, just like she hadn't bothered to fix her shorts for the 28th time. The choice that had got her in this entire mess in the first place. Belle didn't want to face the boys straight away so instead she headed off to the quiet sanctuary of the officer's cabin. The officer's cabin had become a familiar sight for Belle despite the fact she was only a private. The officer's cabin was where she was first housed at Toccoa. She would have still been housed in the small cabin if not the prick of a man named Sobel.

Nixon couldn't believe his eyes. Here he was exhausted and ready to collapse but was unable to do so due to the feminie body currently residing in his bunk.

"Papa?" Nix had to swallow thickly as Belle rubbed her eyes and shook out her bed hair. Her lips her dewy and full from the cat nap she had just taken. All Lewis Nixon wanted to do at that moment was to succumb to the deep desire he kept hidden within himself – the desire to claim Easy's only woman as his on. It was a primal urge that was reflected in many of the other members of Easy Company. Not one of the men had yet acted upon that cave man like urge for which everyone was grateful. The first man to succumb would be forever hated by the rest of the company. "Papa? Is it time to feed the piglets?" Belle's sleepy voice was what shook Nix from his cave man daydreaming. The less then socially acceptable images running through his head began again as Belle stretched out her arms and her shirt. As Belle fully emerged from her slumber she realised it was not her beloved Papa staring intently at her but Easy's intelligence officer. She blushed as she remembered how she had been lulled to sleep by the soft scent of whiskey on Nix's sheets.

"Private Henricks, I didn't know this was your bunk." The joking tone of Nixon's voice helped Belle calm down some.

"I'm sorry Sir. I just needed some alone time. Sometimes it's hard to be the only woman at Toccoa." Belle said with the smallest voice she could so that everything was just above a whisper. "Sir." She tacked on the honorific as an afterthought as Nix blinked his eyes once, twice, three times in quick succession.

"Well," Nix wasn't quite sure what to do with Belle. Sure this sought of thing had happened before but, that was back when she had her own bed in one of the corners of the cabin. "I hope you're feeling better now. You'll have to clear out before Dick gets back though." Belle nodded and stood fastening her jacket. She knew she couldn't stay in the officer's cabin any longer she really shouldn't have been in there in the first place. Belle sighed and nodded before striding towards the door wobbling slightly on her feet. The damn shoes the Army had given her were heavy as always. "You should probably get your cheek looked at by Roe before you head back to the barracks." Nixon's words brought her back to reality once more and she placed her fingertips against the bruise on her cheekbone.

"Will do Lieutenant." Nixon and Belle nodded at each other before Bell left the cabin feeling slightly better about everything and nothing.

Back in her own bed staring up at Luz's mattress Belle couldn't help but think back on the day she had had. She still couldn't believe what had happened earlier that day and now she couldn't believe Lieutenant Nixon – Lewis – had been so nice to her.


	3. Petite Pomme de terre

**_Petite dejeuner_**

Chapter 3

**Rated:**T - for violence and language. Rating may be changed to M at a later date.

**Summary:**Belle Henricks had no issue with joining the 101st Airbourne and fighting for her country overseas. What she did have a problem with was being a woman in a man's world and stereotypes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Band of Brothers' mini series or books. I own the ideas behind this story and the original character of Belle Henricks.**

A BIG very big TITANIC sized thank you to _BobtheFrog_ for being the first person to review Petite dejeuner. I'm planning for at least 20 Chapters at the moment. This could become more as the story goes but definitely not less.

Let me know how you're liking this story and any thoughts/feelings/anything about Belle and who she should be paired with or anything else.

* * *

><p>Every day at dawn the people of Easy Company were awakened by the screeching of Belle as she stepped into a cold shower. It had been a few months and still she hadn't learned that the first shower of the day was the coldest. Dawn this day was fast approaching and Belle was still deeply slumbering. She just didn't want to deal with another day of Sobel's antics.<p>

All the men stood lined up under the hot Georgian sun. Sure todays was a little cooler then the day before but darn, it was still hot as hell out in the open. Belle really didn't want to be here especially if she had to see Sobel again. All through the week she had successfully avoided Sobel and now she had to face the bastard once more.

"You people are at the position of attention!" Sobel's annoying voice carried over the men and woman of Easy Company like a Banshee's bloody cry.

Belle thought of the old phrase her Nana used to use. Her old Irish tilt always made it sound funny. "You speak of the Devil and he _will _appear Belle. You remember that fact and you remember it well girl. You do not speak of the Devil and you do not take the Father's name in vain." Belle's grandmother had always muttered the Our Father and the Hail Mary after saying that. Every single time old Faith said the Hail Mary she would peel potatoes. Belle never could understand her Grandmother's fascination with potatoes but she certainly would never complain. Potatoes were her favourite food in the world.

"Private Perconte, have you been blousing your trousers over your boots like a paratrooper?" Belle had to hold in a giggle at the alliteration of Private Perconte and her previous thoughts of potatoes. Sometimes Belle had strange thoughts about things.

"No Sir!" Frank Perconte was a pocket sized Italian who had a heart of gold. The fact Sobel chose to pick on him made this fact even more apparent. Whilst Perconte was small he was built like a brick shit house. Sobel loved to pick on Frank because of his small stature. Sobel kept on about Perconte for a few more moments before moving onto Luz, Lip and Malarkey. Through the different men he stopped and gave various insults and revoked passes. The next stage of their weekly get together was Belle's hated part of the week – the section were Sobel got to use his extensive vocabulary to insult Belle.

"Private Henricks, I ordered you to report to my office after running Currahee and you disobeyed that order." Belle's eyes went wide as did every other man's in Easy Company. Every soldier in the company knew Belle had been to Sobel's office and returned five hours later with a huge red rash forming on her check. "Because of this blatant refusal to follow orders you will report to my office again this evening after the march. Lieutenants Winters and Nixon will escort you there." Sobel continued yet further. "You will also take double latrine duty for the two months I have already allotted you. Have I made myself clear of the consequences of not following orders Private Henricks?"

"Yes sir!" Belle could not believe Sobel. Of all the things he had done this had to be the most ludicrous thing ever. Sobel continued on his path of destruction stopping in front of Luz.

"I wouldn't take this rusty piece of shit to war, and I will not take you to war in your condition. Now thanks to these men and their infractions, every man in the company that had a weekend pass has lost it. Change into your PT gear we're running Currahee." Sobel strode off without another word leaving Easy Company with an uneasy feeling in their stomachs.

They set out on the 'gentle' run at a fast pace slowing down as the ascent become steeper. "22 minutes!" Belle slapped the stone at the top of Currahee and waited for Winters to catch up to her.

"23 minutes! That's good enough for the 506th but not for Easy Company!" The damage Sobel must have had to his vocal cords must be extensive. All the screaming and shouting that must have put a real strain on his voice. Belle and Dick waited at the top for the rest of the men and encouraged them down the hill. It hadn't been an easy run this time. Muck had twisted his ankle and Sobel kindly informed them that we were not to help that man that they were to stand alone and shout Hi Ho Silver at the top of their lungs.

* * *

><p>Bull was finding that the marching was taking a toll on Belle. If she didn't question it then he would. "I'm going to say something." Belle looked up sharply at the giant man. Before she could ask Luz beat her to it.<p>

"To who?" Bull just stared at the funny man and opened his mouth to speak to Lieutenant Winters.

"Lieutenant Winters?" Belle shook her head and tuned out for a few moments thinking about her family. What she would give for one of her grandmother's baked potatoes or her mother's fresh baguette. Just thinking about it made her mouth water. She wished her could take a drink from her canteen but she was already in enough shit with Sobel over other things.

"He just hates you and Private Henricks, Private Randleman." Winter's voice brought her from her reminiscing.

"Thank you sir!" Belle had to laugh along with the rest of Easy. From her spot next to Winters she could easily see the small smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Finally the company made it back to the base after 12 long miles. Easy Company stood in front of Winters and Sobel. Sobel was being a hard ass as always and making sure that the company followed his direct orders of not drinking from their canteens. Belle looked around her and saw the plain panic on Christenson's face. He had been drinking every now and then during the march. Belle tapped Christenson and passed over her canteen before taking his. The frightened boy had enough decency to look surprised and grateful at the same time. Christenson had never been in trouble with Sobel before. Belle was already in so much shit, she was neck deep. One more thing would probably just end up being one more thing for her to dream about.<p>

"Pour!" Winter's strong voice carried out over the company and they did say he said. Belle upturned her canteen slowly making sure to time it so that the water in the canteen would finish with everyone else's. When all the canteen's epitied at once Sobel looked very pleased with himself.

Still he took Winters aside and spoke animatedly with arms waving like a dying octopus. "This is not Dog Company or Fox Company. Under my command this company will be the finest in this regiment." Sobel stepped closer to Winters. From Belle's vantage point it almost looked like they were lovers about to embrace. She couldn't hear the rest of their discussion but she assumed it wasn't a positive one from the look on Winters' face.

"Easy fall out. Henricks we'll take you to Sobel's office now." Belle just sighed and took off her helmet. She passed a weak smile to Nix as he stood next to her.

"Ladies first." Belle chuckled slightly at the sheer stupidity of Nix. At least he was trying to make her feel better about the stupid situation she was in.


	4. Petite Pompon Femme

**_Petite dejeuner_**

Chapter 4

**Rated:**T - for violence and language. Rating may be changed to M at a later date.

**Summary:**Belle Henricks had no issue with joining the 101st Airbourne and fighting for her country overseas. What she did have a problem with was being a woman in a man's world and stereotypes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Band of Brothers' mini series or books. I own the ideas behind this story and the original character of Belle Henricks.**

Thank you to a Guest who reviewed!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Lewis Nixon just loved the army breakfast – a slab of oatmeal and the worst coffee he had ever had. He supposed bad coffee was better than no coffee. Nixon also knew there wouldn't be the luxury of coffee when they were deployed so he took what he could get even if it tasted like a cows behind. "So what you'd do?"<p>

"Picked six men and gave them latrine duty. Henricks should appreciate the extra help."

"The lucky six?"

"Macdonald, Toye, Peconte, Lipton, Muck and Guarnere."

"Why them?"

"It was their turn." Nixon chuckled at this. Dick and Sobel had been playing this game for a long time now.

"Sobel's a genius." Nixon added some sugar to the otherwise bland oatmeal. "I had a headmaster just like him in prep school, I know the type."

"Lewis, Michelangelo was a genius. Beethoven was a genius." Lew shook his head and tested the oatmeal before adding more sugar to it.

"Name a man in this company who wouldn't double time Currahee with a full pack just to piss in that guy's morning coffee?" Winters had to admit Sobel was a genius in that respect but otherwise he was complete idiot and a right arsehole.

"Sure I'll admit that works, but Lew, can you honestly tell me that treating Henricks like a piece of shit makes him a genius?"

"Course not Dick. Have you seen the bruises she keeps getting? Last week I found her passed out in my bed with a giant rash on her cheek. That rash was from a slap. Looked like a strong one as well." Dick just sighed and scooped up some more of his breakfast.

"We can't do anything about it Lew. We just have to make sure Henricks keeps going. And that the other men don't know what's going on."

* * *

><p>Legs were aching. Arms were aching. Everything was aching in Easy Company. But just because Easy Company had marched 12 miles the night before didn't mean they got a free pass for the that day. Instead they got to do the obstacle course with some extra props for realism. Not only that they got to do the course twice.<p>

"Why are you here Private Gordon?"

"I want to be in the airborne sir."

"Why are you here Private Gordon?"

"I want to be in the airborne sir!"

"I don't believe you. You have 50mins to the top and back and I will be watching you." Gordon stood and stared at Sobel for a few moments before Sobel barked at him again.

"What are you waiting for?" Gordon slowly started off towards Currahee throwing disbelieving glances over his shoulder at Sobel. The man was a hard bastard. The rest of Easy began to move out. Belle knew she had to do something for Gordon. Belle had appointed herself as the cheerleader and moral keeper for Easy Company. Though she was usually the one that needed a good pep talk she was often the one that gave them to the rest of the men.

"Lieb, Tab let's go boys." The three young people walked to the other side of the tents before they took off running towards Currahee. Even though their motto was stand alone no man in Easy Company would ever stand alone.

"Belle?" The three troopers run side by side as they approached Gordon's lone figure on Curraheee.

"Yeah Lieb?"

"You're something you know that." Liebgott wheezed a bit and adjusted his rifle in his hands. Lieb was another part of Easy who was sweet on Belle. Belle would never go for Lieb so he had already resigned himself to looking after her as a sister. He was in the same boat as Bull in that respect. They both knew they were out of the running for Belle's heart so they just protected it instead.

"Thanks Lieb. I think you might be something as well. You too Tab! You may just be the prettiest in Easy Company!" Floyd Talbert was surprised to hear Belle say this and blushed bright red. He knew he was a looker but hearing that from Belle made his day. Liebgott chuckled at the red in Talbert's cheeks as Belle surged forwards to catch up to Gordon.

* * *

><p>Colonel Sink was proud of Easy Company. They were the finest company in his regiment.<p>

"Easy Company has the finest performance record in the entire Second Battalion." Sink stated as he pinned Sobel's new rank to his collar. "I believe every bit of that is due to you. Congratulations Captain Sobel."

"Thank you Sir."

"Isn't that Lieutenant Winters and Private Henricks leading Easy in PT?" Sobel turned to stare out the window at the two leading PT. Why on earth was Belle leading the men?

"Yes sir."

"Winter's is a damn good man. From what I've heard of Private Henricks she's a damn good woman albeit with some disciplinary issues." Sobel nodded his head slowly as Sink held up his hand. "I was planning on giving him a set of these today." Sink shook the bars in his hand up and down a few times before reaching into his pocket. In his other hand were Lieutenant bars. "I was going to give these to Henricks today." Robert Sink was a man that saw and heard everything. He had heard the rumours about Sobel and Henricks. He had seen the bruises decorating Henricks slight form and he was not impressed by this.

"A commission sir? That's unheard of to go from Private to Lieutenant." Sink hummed in approval of Sobel's question. He hoped that by commissioning Henricks Sobel would be forced to stop his games with her. Sink knew he couldn't piss of Sobel but he needed to protect Belle Henricks like his own daughter. Sink also knew that doing it this way meant there would be less hell to pay when the men found out the real reason behind her promotion.

"See, the higher ups want some more females in the army. They think having Henricks as an officer might help boost the recruitment of women. Any way why don't you give them they're ranks. They'd be proud to get them from you." Sobel looked numbly at the ranks in his hands. If Henricks become an officer his games with her would have to stop. Sobel knew that since Sink not Strayer had given him the ranks he would have to hand them over to Winters and Henricks.

* * *

><p>Henricks had been called in with the officers to watch as Sobel went through footlockers and bedside tables looking for contraband.<p>

"Pornography. – contraband." Sobel moved on to the next bed and build out another draw tossing it on to the bed. "Non regulation clothing – contraband." Henricks would hate to think about Sobel going through her draw and picking out all her non regulation underwear, dresses and nylons. Sobel wasn't done yet as he was handed a box of prophylactic kits. "This man had _200_ prophylactic kits in his foot locker. How in the name of God was he going to have the strength to fight the war." Sobel threw the box across the room making Belle flinch. Evans was standing a few steps in front of Sobel with the mail of Easy Company.

Sobel took the first letter form the pile. "How is it private... Private Tipper has spare time for so much correspondence?" Belle had had more than enough. Especially seeing as her letter was next in the pile.

"Captain are personal letters to be considered contraband?" Bless Winter and all that was Holy in the world. Even as Winters questioned Sobel the man being questioned read Tipper's letter and smelled the sheet of paper.

"These men aren't paratroopers yet Lieutenant. They have no personal property." Sobel dropped the letters onto the floor before moving to stand next to Evans again. Evans in turn handed Sobel a can of peaches.

"What is this? Anybody?" Sobel shook the can of peaches whilst starring dead on at the officers. Belle was glad she short for once as Sobel's glare went straight over her head.

"Uh, it's a can of peaches Sir." Oh Nixon. Please don't try to be smart Belle felt bad for Nixon the instant he said it.

"Lieutenant Nixon thinks that this is a can of peaches." Sobel's voice was measured as he scanned the officers and shook the can of peaches. "That is incorrect Lieutenant, your weekend pass is cancelled." Sobel cradled the can of peaches in his hands as if it were the Holy Grail. "This, is United States Army property which was taken without authorization from my mess facility. And I will not tolerate thievery in my unit" Sobel strode up and down the line of officers before stopping in front of Belle. He threw the can of United States property to Evans. "Whose footlocker is this?"

"Private Parke's sir."

"Get rid of him. All weekend passes are cancelled officers included." Sobel was standing directly in front of Belle now. Being that close to him she could see where he had nicked himself shaving that morning. Sobel looked at her for a few moments before turning to stare at Nixon and Winters. "Carry on." Everyone saluted Sobel and began to leave the stuffy accommodation block.

"Lieutenant Winters, Private Henricks." The named people looked at each other before following Sobel out the other side of the building. "Henricks you will report to my office in 30mins. You are dismissed." Belle saluted and quickly scurried in the opposite direction of the man she had come to hate. She could really use a cigarette.


	5. Petite Libération

**_Petite dejeuner_**

Chapter 5

**Rated:**T - for violence and language. Rating may be changed to M at a later date.

**Summary:**Belle Henricks had no issue with joining the 101st Airbourne and fighting for her country overseas. What she did have a problem with was being a woman in a man's world and stereotypes.

**Word Count: **2254

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Band of Brothers' mini series or books. I own the ideas behind this story and the original character of Belle Henricks.**

Thank you to Rachel(Guest) and BobtheFrog for reviewing again! It's always nice to hear what you guys think!

* * *

><p>It had been a long few months since the hottest day of 1942. Since then Easy Company had marched to Atlanta and been trained harder than ever before. Most of the members in Easy were prepared for the final jump, the final barrier to becoming a paratrooper. Belle was black and blue from various meetings with Sobel and the previous four jumps. She couldn't think of a time when her bum had been this sore. The time she had been caught stealing an extra piece of potato at Christmas didn't even come close – and her grandmother had smacked her from her to kingdom come. "I swear, Tab my ass is so bruised up I won't be able to sit down for a year!" True Belle's bun was amazingly black and blue. The left cheek in particular was very sore. She kept landing on her left side when she jumped for some reason.<p>

"Well I could always kiss it better if you like Belle." Mr Floyd Talbert would take any and all opportunities to flirt with Miss Belle Henricks. He had taken quite a shine to the Midwestern girl recently and he had gotten a shot of courage with his last vaccine it seemed.

"Only in your dreams Tab. You have a good jump and I might just hug you!" Belle loved to tease the guys about their infatuation with her. She really couldn't understand it herself.

"Hook up!" This was it. She could be a paratrooper in just a few short minutes. Two years of training was all down to this final jump. The plane sounded off their okays and the first jumper flew out of the door like a sugar glider. Two more went and then it was time for Belle. She placed her hands softly on the door frame as the wind whipped her hair from under her helmet and into her eyes.

"Go, go, go!" She didn't need to be told twice. Belle hurled herself out of the plane and towards the ground. There was something surreal about jumping out of planes. For a few moments you were weightless as a bird, free to do anything your heart desired. Belle supposed that jumping was a good metaphor for life. At the beginning there was the euphoria and uncertainty of what was to come. When the shoot opened was when you finally realised how crappy life was. Then the happiness of floating was the middle section of life – when everything seemed to be going all right. The landing was when things set in. When things really went tits up and you had to deal with it straight away, do something or die. It was a strange metaphor Belle had found in the gruelling training. It was her little haven in the crappy hand she had been dealt with whilst training to be a paratrooper.

Her feet hit the ground and she rolled sideways ignoring the protesting from her abused tush. Belle packed up her shoot and looked out across the field. The other Easy boys had landed and were packing up their shoots as well. One of them looked to be struggling and Belle had to laugh. The only member of Easy stupid enough to not be able to fold up their shoot was Sobel. Belle couldn't give a toss about the arsehole who had singlehandedly made her life a misery. She had finally made it through two years of hell. Belle was happy to finally have the fifth and final jump over and done with. She was a paratrooper and a Lieutenant now. Sobel had told her about her promotion the day after Sink had given him the bars. Sobel being a right arsehole kept the bars to himself. But now that she was a paratrooper he had to give those shiny little pieces of freedom over.

* * *

><p>Colonel Sink had given Belle permission to wear civilian clothing seeing as she didn't actually own any dress uniform. The Army had tried to procure some for her but the style of the uniform was to flatter a man's triangular stature, certainly not the hourglass of a woman. For the first time since joining the army she stood in front of a mirror in a dress. It was nothing special but it was a dress. The plain green dress helped Belle felt like a woman again. She had been able to curl her hair, put makeup on and wear heels. To Belle this was a dream. She hadn't had any sort of luxury like this at all during her time in Toccoa.<p>

A sharp knock pulled Belle from her staring in the mirror. "Lieutenant Henricks?" Belle furrowed her dark eyebrows at Dick using her last name. She hated it when he did that especially seeing as they were both officers now. Belle opened the door and shot Dick a look of contempt.

"Dick. Call me Belle." Dick swallowed quickly at the sight of Belle. Her thick locks curled to perfection and hanging down around her elbows. Her lashes had been draped in the night sky. The extra darkness made her eyes look even more intriguing than before and Dick felt as though he could have gone swimming in their smoky depths. He had always been intrigued by her grey eyes but now he noticed them even more with their thick black boarders. Her lips had adopted the colour of blood and looked even more luscious than Dick thought humanly possible.

"Um, euh, the um…. The party has started." Belle had to smile softly to herself. She cleaned up nicely some of the time.

"Well then, we best be on our way. Wouldn't want the boys to have too much fun without us." Belle hooked her arm through Dick's and pulled him towards the mess hall. Belle figured he was in too much shock to say anything let alone known which direction the mess hall was in.

* * *

><p>"Who's the bird with Winters?" The entire group turned to stare at the aforementioned woman. Mostly they couldn't believe that Winters had brought a girl with him. He was the least likely to talk to a gal let alone take her anywhere.<p>

"Who knew the Quaker could pull one like that eh?" Bill had to admit the bird with Winters was stunning. Truly comparable if not better than Miss Rita Hayworth herself.

"Henricks! We got your drink over here!" The reincarnation of Aphrodite stepped towards the calling voice. Bill shook his head a little. That gorgeous doll could not be Lieutenant Henricks, no way no how. Sure Belle was a looker, but this bird was out of the world breathtaking.

"That's Lieutenant Henricks?" This phrase was heard echoing through the mess hall all the way to Henrick's ears. She stood in front of Nixon and smiled widely.

"My goodness Nix, you think they'd never seen a woman before."

"Well Belle, I must say I don't think they have seen one – not as beautiful as you for certain." The short and slightly bald figure of Harry Welsh joined the loosely clumped group of officers with four drinks balanced precariously in his hands. Belle relieved him of two drinks before handing one to Dick and replying to his earlier comment.

"What would Kitty Grogan say if she were here Harry?" Being the good man that he was, Harry turned bright red and mumbled into his drink. The men surrounding them laughed at Harry and Belle. The two of them had become a right couple of wind-baggers. They would often stay up all night talking about Kitty Grogan as if the poor woman was simply the weather. If pressed to Belle could recite Kitty's favourite colour, song, flower, perfume scent, food; Kitty's birthday and most likely what colour underwear she was wearing. Harry liked to overshare about Kitty and Belle was more than happy to listen. She figured that somewhere down the line she could use the information she gathered as blackmail against him.

Belle took a sip of her drink and instantly made a sour face. She couldn't stand warm beer or any kind of warm alcohol. It was as if had she suddenly sprouted a beard and grown 3 feet in the time she been listening to Nix. All the men still stared at her in amazement as if they couldn't believe that this was one of their officers.

Belle clapped Joe Toye on the back as she stood next to him at the bar waiting for Luz to notice them. "Corporeal Toye, there will be no leaning in my company." For a second Belle believed that Sobel was standing in front of her thanks to Luz's spot on impersonation. "Luz, just give me a drink. Give Belle one as well." George winked at both Joe and Belle before pulling two full glasses up from the bar top. All three of them tapped classes and let out the infamous cry of 'Currahee' before drinking their (thankfully cold) beer.

"Ten hut!" Every single person in the mess hall stood to attention as Colonel Sink strode onto the stage closely followed by Strayer.

"Well at ease, Paratroopers. Now I want you to know that I'm damn proud of you." Chuck passed the colonel a beer form one of the tables towards the front of the mess hall. Belle had to smile at shy Chuck Grant giving the important man a beer. Colonel Sink nodded his head in thanks and continued on with his congratulatory speech. "Now I want you to have fun, and remember our motto. Currahee!" The motto was repeated through the hall and everyone held their glasses in the air. This was what Belle loved the most about being in the paratroopers. It was one huge, slightly dysfunctional, definitely crazy family. Belle nodded again to Joe and George before heading off to see the rest of the boys and congratulate them on their shiny new jump wings.

* * *

><p>"Ey, look who decided to grace us with her presence!"<p>

"Having a good time boys?" There was a chorus of positive responses from the group of men in front of her. She would never tell anyone that these boys, the select few were what she hoped her sons would be like – if she had any. The men of Easy were fearless and loyal, kind and respectful. They knew their limits and adhered to them. They were disciplined. Belle could hope that if she survived the war and had children that they would end up like the men of Easy Company.

"Tab sweetheart, I do believe I owe you a hug." Belle embraced the boy from Kokomo in a bone crushing, breast squishing hug. "Easy Tab, if you squeeze anymore my boobs might pop!" The devilishly handsome boy from Kokomo looked down suddenly and was graced with an eyeful of Belle's globes. He jeered at them slightly before looking back up straight over Belle's head. "Alrighty Tab that's enough now." Belle would never tell anyone that she secretly loved hugs. There was something about being trapped in someone's arms and stealing their warmth that she liked. She was an odd girl like that.

"What about us Lieutenant?" Muck and Penkala were sweetie pies as far as Belle was concerned. They could always be relied on for a laugh when you needed one.

"You boys make it through the war and I'll give you a _kiss_."

"I'll make it through just for that!"

The merrymaking continued well into the night with Belle travelling between the different groups of men. When it began to near midnight Belle decided to turn in. She was halfway home when she noticed Bill following her. He caught up to her and together they walked back to the officer's cabin. There they stood awkwardly for a few moments.

"Well goodnight Bill. Thanks for walking me back." Bill grunted as was his manner and suddenly leaned towards Belle. "Bill, what are you doi-" Before Belle could finish her sentence she found herself slammed up against the wall with Bill's lips pressed harshly against hers. It had been a long night as far as she was concerned. Everyone had had a little too much to drink and both Bill and Belle were no exceptions. She pressed into the kiss hungrily searching for something she hadn't experienced since her last romance.

It was that burning hunger that boiled in her. She could remember the last time she had felt it and this was twice as strong as then. Belle had woven her hands into Bill's hair and Bill's hands were gripping her waist with a bruising amount of force. Then just as Belle was going to deepen the kiss Bill pulled away just as suddenly as he had begun the kiss. He glanced at Belle before turning and stalking back in the direction of the mess hall.

Belle ran a hand over her mused hair and bruised lips as she struggled to pull in breath. She leant against the wall for a few more moments catching her breath as she watched Bill walk away. Bill stopped for a moment and turned back to her. "You look beautiful by the way." Bill's Philly accent carried out towards Belle as she cried with laughter and placed a hand on her still tingling lips. Bill Guarnere had done a number on her. Belle didn't notice the iris petals on the floor just outside the door way. She just noticed how beautiful and soft her bed looked in between the wall and Winters' bunk.


	6. Petite Chèvre

**_Petite dejeuner_**

Chapter 6 - Petite Chèvre

**Rated:**T - for violence and language. Rating may be changed to M at a later date.

**Summary:**Belle Henricks had no issue with joining the 101st Airbourne and fighting for her country overseas. What she did have a problem with was being a woman in a man's world and stereotypes.

**Word Count: **1668

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Band of Brothers' mini series or books. I own the ideas behind this story and the original character of Belle Henricks.**

Thank you to BobTheFrog and winterwonderland for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Easy was having a wonderful day. Belle was not. Belle sat huddled next to Bull silently fuming. This was her last real chance to be with the boys and she was stuck in an oversized foxhole with Sobel as jumpy as a goat. To make things even worse it was her birthday. She was now officially another 365 days older which meant Iris was also another year older. Thinking of that little girl had a smile appearing on Belle's face despite her surroundings.<p>

Sobel was all over the place head up and down like a gopher. He kept calling for the map. Belle felt sorry for the poor man who had the map. He had gotten up at least four times already for Sobel to recheck Easy's position."We're in the wrong position." Belle threw her hands onto her hips and slammed her head into the dirt behind her. For the love of God! Sobel was the worst person she had ever seen in the field. Winters clambered over to the distressed Sobel. "We're in the wrong position."

"We're in the textbook position for an ambush Sir. We should sit tight wait for them to come to us." Sobel's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he pointed towards the end of the mock trench.

"They're right over there. Let's just get them." What did Sobel think this was, a game of hide and seek? This was the training for warfare. It was serious business and not something you could cock up. Winters and Sobel spoke for a few more moments before Winters gave the order. "Second Platoon move out. Tactical column."

"What?" Muck was the voice who questioned the stupid command Winters had given Second Platoon. Surely they wouldn't leave their cover.

"Easy, moving out tactical columns." All the boys stood up and began to move as one cohesive unit towards the enemy. Belle trudged along next to Winters and Bull. The two officers shared a look and shook their heads. This exercise was not going to end well. Sure enough the 'enemy' sprung up from cover. Belle and winters both dropped to the ground to avoid being shot by the opposite platoon. Belle gave up the rouse and stood up. There was no way Easy was going to live in that situation.

"Captain, you've just been killed along with 95% of your company. Your outfit?"

"Easy Company, Second Battalion, 506th." Belle could see the jaw and fist clenching, eye rolling and awkward weight shifting coming from the men around her. She wanted to slap Sobel for his stupidity. They had been in a textbook position yet Sobel had lead them away from that. Only a complete imbecile could have done that.

"Leave three wounded men on the ground and report back to the assembly area."

"God dammit." Sobel waved his gun in the direction of three men as he turned in the direction of the assembly area. The company made their way back to camp slowly and in disgrace. This was Easy Company not Dog or Fox Company. They should have been the best.

* * *

><p>"Nothing just keep training the men." Belle nodded and flipped to the next page of her magazine. It was a rare opportunity for her to indulge in some girl time. Magazines were hard to borrow from the nurses. Seeing as it was her birthday one of the matrons had kindly lent her an out of date copy to read. Footsteps coming towards the cabin stopped the conversation between Winters and Nix quickly.<p>

"Am I interrupting?" Belle looked up from the most interesting article about gaining pounds easily to see her favourite new friend. Belle still remembered the first time she had met Harry at the base. He assumed she was a nurse and she had assumed he was a new jeep driver. After a few hours with their unknown identities they finally worked out who each other was. Harry smiled in Belle's direction as Winters made introductions again for Harry and Lew. The men spoke for a minute or two before the conversation turned to Sobel's field work.

"I'm hearing a lot of rumblings." Belle snorted at this comment from Harry. Rumblings was describing the talk from the men lightly. Almost the whole of Easy Company had been complaining nonstop about Sobel since the exercise. The men that weren't complaining about Sobel were too busy writing letters or visiting nurses to bother.

"Sobel?" Nix shared a look with Dick. "Just talking about that." Indeed Nix and Dick had had an in-depth whining session about Sobel with Belle. Belle had been the instigator of that particular conversation. She had really wanted to get deeper into the issue and take it back to the times she spent in Sobel's office but that was a story for another time.

"So, he gets a little jumpy in the field."

"Hmmm, he's get jumpy then you get killed." Lewis Nixon could be counted on for his sharp ended comments. Belle would miss him with his new transfer to Battalion and her transfer to Dog Company.

Harry scoffed and shuffled his weight whilst looking at Belle. "Well that's nice." During the short time Harry and Belle had been together they had gotten to know each other. Belle knew more about Harry and Miss Kitty Grogan than she could ever wish. In turn Harry knew more about Belle than anyone else in the company for the moment.

"Yeah, listen if we discuss this I think it should just be between officers." Dick Winters was a man of no vices and the highest level of discretion.

"Of course." Harry stated compassionately. "Hey Belle when you heading off?"

Winters turned to look at Belle in a confused manner. "Heading off? Where you going?" Just as Belle was going to respond Sobel turned up chewing on an apple. He looked even more like a horse than Belle originally thought. His jaw moved from side to side as he eyeballed the officers in the room.

"Is Second Platoon ready?" The four officers stood in a huddle in the centre of the room. Belle had abandoned her magazine when Harry first arrived and was glad she had done so before Sobel arrived. Since her promotion Sobel had been even harsher on her about contraband. She had fought hard to keep her feminine clothing and the magazine might have been the undoing of her hard work.

"Ready Sir."

"Then get them in formation, we're moving out." Having Second Platoon in formation and moving out meant that Belle would finally have to face her new company.

"Yes Sir." Harry and Dick strode out of the small cabin leaving Sobel to stare at Nixon and Belle. The pigheaded man glared at Nixon for a few moments before taking his leave as well.

"I better head off as well. Gotta make myself some new buddies. See you soon Nix." Belle fitted the ugly hat onto her head and fiddled with it until it was secure against her high bun. She hated the strict hairstyle. It was also one of the few things she envied the nurses for. The nurses were allowed to have free flowing locks or a ponytail.

"Oh, Belle?" Belle hmmed and turned back to Nix. "Happy Birthday. Pass it onto Iris as well for me." Belle smiled softly at Nix's mention of her little flower. Belle didn't have time to think about Iris right now though. She had to focus on her challenge of commanding Dog Company. Refocusing on the task at hand Belle flitted of to her company, eager to meet all her new underlings.

* * *

><p>Walking into Dog Company's barracks was like walking in Toccoa for the first time again. With Speirs at her side however, she felt slightly less anxious than when she had walked into Easy Company. Dog Company was full of men Belle had never laid eyes on before. Some were more handsome than others but all were bulked with muscle just like her Easy boys. These men weren't as well trained as Easy but they would do. They all stood at attention when commanded to and saluted the two officers stood in the doorway.<p>

Belle perused the men as she went through the long line of men. Speirs was shouting out random names and commands. When Belle was satisfied with what she had seen she let the men get back to packing up their bunks and moving out.

"I ain't gonna take no orders from a woman!" Belle smiled softly and turned to the still open door she had just walked through. Stepping back inside she smiled softly at the soldier who was badmouthing her

"What's your name Private?" This particular young man reminded Belle quite a bit of Cobb – young, stupid and annoying as a Louisiana mosquito in July.

"Peterson and I ain't taking orders from you."

"Well, Private Peterson…" Belle moved closer to Private Peterson and lowered her voice to sound more threatening. "First off all you will take orders from me and you will address me with the respect I deserve. I am your commanding officer now. If you have a problem with that then I suggest you find a new company, Private Peterson." Belle gripped Peterson's shirt in her fist ad drew the poor boy even closer. "Am I understood Petey?" The terrified private nodded in fear induced understanding. Belle smoothed out the private's shirt and moved outside.

"Introduced yourself, then?" Speirs was waiting outside with a cigarette already lit in his mouth. Belle just nodded and pinched the cigarette from Speirs with her delicate fingers. Belle was not above using intimidation to establish a ground for herself. Whilst she hated the technique this men needed to learn she meant business and quickly. She had to establish herself as the top dog before the company moved out.

* * *

><p>Author note***<p>

Iris will be explained in the next few chapters. If you have any guesses let me know!


End file.
